disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Real Robot’s Christmas
The Real Robot’s Christmas ''(Known as ''The Real Robot’s Christmas Eve) is a 1990 American-British Christmas Animated Musical Family Film Which It is Directed By Jamie Mitchell. Cast * Jim Cummings as Wally/Winnie The Pooh/Santa on TV/Road Rabbit/Tigger * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit (Replacing Ken Sansom)/Willie Bride/Santa Claus * Kath Soucie as EVE/Mrs. Claus/Little Bird/Magic Robot * Dave Foley as Piglet (Replacing John Fielder)/Santa Robot/Christmas Robot/M-O/Santa M-O/Russell Bride * Frank Welker as The Bugs/Ducks/Birds/Animals/Wally (Sound Only)/Ants/Auto/Frosty The Snowman (Speaking) * Alec Baldwin as Flik The Rabbit/Alex The Arctic Rabbit/Jermey Robot * Michael McShane as Tuck And Roll * Peter Cullen as Eeyore/Mac The Dog/MacGeever The Beetle/Frosty The Snowman (Singing) * Brad Garret as Wally’s Brother/Alexander The Flamingo * Richard Dean Anderson as 1234 The Cat * Teresa Gallagher as 1235 The Husky/Karen * Ringo Starr as Dr. Benji/Panda * Michael J Fox as 1492 The Ant * Mel Gibson as 567 The Jack Russell * Ben Burtt as 578 The Gopher * Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin * Peggy Mahon as Miss Owl/Lil M-O Scenes * Wally Seeing The Trees. * The Snow Begins In Christmas When It’s Here. * Pooh And His Friends Are Seen Sitting On The Log When They Snow. * Wally Meets Animals. * Eeyore Launched The Tree Off The Sky. * EVE Singing We Wish You A Merry Christmas. * Wally And EVE Were Together On Christmas Eve. * At The End of The Film, EVE and Miss Owl Takes Wally,M-O and Magic Robot To Fly. Evil vs Good * When The Wally Woke Up. Auto Says “Oh My Gosh It is Christmas Morning! I’m Gonna Be Give Me A Plant!”. * Dr. Benji Said To EVE “What Will Have On Christmas Eve!”. * When Tuck And Roll Pulls Dr. Benji‘s Red Pants And Then, Dr. Benji Falls Off The Window And Is Finally Defeated. Evil vs Evil * Auto Met His Match Aganist Dr. Benji‘s Lives And Sees The Christmas Town. Songs # ”Ho Ho Ho!” By Beetles # ”We Wish Me A Christmas Night” by Wally # “Hello! Hello!” By Wally # ”Jingle Bells“ By Winnie The Pooh And Tigger # ”Snowing Out There” By Pooh And Friends # “O Christmas Tree” By Winnie The Pooh # ”Hopping Along In Christmas Tree” by The Rabbits # ”Da Da Da Da Da! (Deck The Halls)“ By The Bugs # ”Nothing‘s A Yeti!” By 1234 The Cat # ”We Wish You A Merry Christmas” by EVE # ”Frosty The Snowman” - Steve Nelson # ”There‘s a Snow In Christmas Town” - Frosty The Snowman # ”Jingle Bells (Reprise)” By Wally and EVE # ”O Christmas Tree (End Credits)” By Richard Dean Anderson Release Date December 21 1990 Running Time 104 Minutes Transcript The Real Robot’s Christmas/Transcript Trivia * This Film Has Been Released On UK VHS in 1995 Which is Distributed By Disney Videos And Thames Video. * First Time For Rob Rackstraw’s Released One For To Go As He Does. Gallery BB8403C1-A0E9-4D74-B1F5-A98C59692130.jpeg BE2DDBB8-26F5-46E1-AE36-7AAE551DC611.jpeg 1CE40418-07F7-41C7-B936-E8E1EA33018D.jpeg 80122ED0-FA0F-4DA7-A560-81FC628036B8.jpeg|Wally Buried In The Snow 673C4102-4813-482C-AA08-D53245EFFDEA.jpeg|Wally In The Hideout C543EEC1-6DDB-48A7-B3F0-48D37223B591.jpeg|Wally Waiting In The Snow Category:1990 Category:1990 films Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Special Movies Category:WALL-E Category:The Real Robot Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Winnie the Pooh